


Who's Better?

by splashedacrosspagesix



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Dildos, Elevator Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Strap-Ons, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashedacrosspagesix/pseuds/splashedacrosspagesix





	Who's Better?

“Tell me that you want it,” Jessica stated firmly, her fingers buried up to the hilt inside her. “C’mon, Leader – cat got your tongue?” she purred, a visible smirk lightening up her face.   
  
“I…” Taeyeon struggled to find words, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jessica’s neck. “I don’t know,” she finally managed to say, stifling a moan as she felt Jessica’s fingers pumping in and out of her in an excruciatingly slow tempo.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Jessica asked, pulling her fingers out of Taeyeon’s wet warmth, her fingers working quickly to undo the zipper on her own pants.  
  
She couldn’t find the words to resist Jessica’s oh-so seductive voice. Taeyeon just nodded her head, one of her hands caressing a side of Jessica’s face.  
  
Jessica didn’t need any other words or actions of confirmation. She quickly lifted Taeyeon up onto the railing of the elevator car. She turned around briefly, looking up at the floor progression up above their heads. Twenty-five more floors. Jessica only felt a sense of want and urgency – there was no way in hell that she was going to be one of those people that pushed the emergency stop button. That’d be utterly embarrassing. She was too classy for that nonsense.  
  
She claimed Taeyeon’s mouth in a feverish kiss, as her hands guided Taeyeon’s legs to wrap around her torso. One of her hands removed the toy hanging out of her pants in all of its glory, guiding it to Tae’s entrance, as Jessica thrust forward.  
  
“Ahhh…!” Taeyeon screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Fuck me, Jessie,” she gasped, holding onto Jessica for dear life, as Jessica started to fuck her into next week.  
  
Taeyeon didn’t last long at all – by the time that they had ten floors left, she was spent, her orgasm was the most intense she’s ever had in her life.  
  
Ding. The doors opened up as Jessica walked out first. Jessica turned around, looking back at Taeyeon with lust. She smirked, “Now, who’s better? Me or Yunho?”  



End file.
